The Siren
by Jasmine19teamEmmett
Summary: Bella is a human with the ability to make any creature love her by singing one day she decides shes going to pay the Volturi a visit with her many vampire guards. ooc no Edward maybe
1. Chapter 1

**The siren**

Story summary: Bella is a human but has the ability to make any unmated creature love her whether it be human, vampire, werewolf, shape shifter or an animal just by singing she very ooc shes ditzy and loves only to be loved (if you've seen charmed season 5 episode goddesses than she a lot like phoebes character the goddess of love) she has many vampire servants and has heard much about the_Volturi_she decides she's going to meet them. _Not a crossover_


	2. visiter

_I don't own twilight _

It was a normal quit day in the _Volturi _castle Aro and the other vampire kings were sitting completely still as they watched Jane and Alec play a game of chess of the floor when suddenly they heard a heart beat make its way towards there location along with many vampire feet heading toward them all the guards surrounded the kings

" relax my pets" Aro whispered completely calm though inside he was as nervous as them suddenly the living chamber door opened to reveal hundreds of vampires four of the vampires where holding a bed in the air its drapes closed so they couldn't see who was in side

the vampires walk in calmly there faces blank of emotion they stopped half way into the large living chamber the four vampires came forward and gently placed the bed on its legs the bed was made of gold and its drapes red and white silk the vampires pulled back the drapes to reveal a human girl no older than 18 laying down she had on a red and gold dress with a Egyptian style to it it revealed much of her skin her stomach was completely uncovered and her legs where barely covered with long pieces of silk the dress was beautiful as was the fabrics she was laying on she had tons jewelry around her neck and stomach with 3 female vampires sitting around her one was feeding her grapes the other peeling while the last one was simply petting her hair in a loving manner the girl looked completely relaxed not at all scared of the dozens of vampire around her they all seemed to be her servants but that was impossible how could a human have vampire servants suddenly she sat up and looked to Aro a huge smile on her face

"Aro at last" she said jumping up to get off the bed five vampires raced forward to help her but she shooed them away

"away my pets" she said lovingly she got up and walked towards the vampire king

"Im so happy to see you iv been traveling for days im so tired" she said yawning happily

"but I just had to come and see you" she said cheerful as ever

" I am happy to see you as well..."

"oh how rude of me im Bella swan and I just had to meet you"

"and why is that young one" Aro said calmly

"oh well my pets have told me so much about you and you sound so… interesting I love the way you look all old and I love the capes why'd you pick black I have all my servants were white goes so well with there skin" she said looking back at her servants they all smiled at her with love

Your servants" Aro asked confused

"Why yes they are my pets I love them so much" she said as giddy as ever it seemed she was the kind of person who was never unhappy

Suddenly a vampire with long black hair came up to Aro and whispered in his ear

"I can sense a power in her she can hypnotize, control minds master" he said wearily Aro nodded and looked back to Bella who was distracted petting the head of one of her vampire servants who was kneeling before her

"so child why do you seek my company" he asked kindly

"I want to be your friend Aro you and me have a lot in common we both have a love of new pets.

of course you for power me for love so don't worry im not going to take over your kingdom or anything" she said laughing as if it was a funny joke

"I hope one day we can be close friends but that's a conversation for another time im very tired do you have a room where I can set up my thing" she said still smiling lovingly to Aro

"Of course my dear any of the rooms in the left wing of the castle you can use for you and your servants

"thank you " she squealed and turned and stared walking toward all her vampires who beamed with happiness she went back to her bed and the servant closed the draped and lifted it out of the room towards the west wing as soon as they were out of hearing range cauis turned to Aro angrily

"How can you allow that human to stay her you should have killed her on the spot no human should control our kind

"Oh cauis she came as a friend and who knows she may join us on day

* * *

Bella relaxed in her room that her servants had set just the way she likes it

luckily she always had them bring all her stuff as they moved around a lot she lay on her bed al her pets staring at her lovingly the one thing Bella loved most in the world was being loved she loved how all her pets thought about was her not that they had a choice she sometimes wondered if anyone would love her of there own free will

" my queen" said one of her many servants she turned towards him and touched her hand to his face his eyes closed he bent and sniffed her wrist before kissing it lovingly

"yes my love" she said she always called her pets love as it was to much work to remember there names she had hundreds of pet she dint always take them all with her when she traveled as they would get into fights for her attention and she also preferred to keep the strongest with her the ones with the greatest strength and powers much like Aro did

" will you sing to us please" said another one of her pets  
"of course my lovelies I will always sing for you" they all smiled at her lovingly and Bella began to sing laying down as they all listened intently her singing was the most beautiful thing in the world to them

**Ok so I don't know if I will continue this story its just been in my hear for ever so decided to write it down it might be a one shot im going to start another story I think but please review so I know what you think I love getting ideas from other people so review review review ill try to put a picture on my page ill try iv never done it before**


End file.
